


A miserable failure

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally written for fffc - challenge 15.15 = failure</p><p>also posted at my LJ</p></blockquote>





	A miserable failure

“Hey, need a soda?”

Casey sobbed and still refused to look up. Zeke put the glass onto the table and dropped down onto the couch beside him. But when he tried to put his arm around the boy's shoulder he shook him off.

“Stop it, Zeke, I'm not the mood, okay!”

He huffed slightly. Slowly he reached his wits' end.  
“Case, calm down, okay, a C in a science test is not a disaster.”

“Yes, it is! You know it is. How can I send an application letter to Harvard with a 'C' in the deciding test?”

“But you don't want to go to Harvard,” Zeke reminded him.

Casey sobbed even louder.  
“My grandpa was in Harvard. My dad was in Harvard. It's tradition for us. I don't know how to tell my parents that I'm a miserable failure.”

Okay, enough was enough. Zeke grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him to turn around.

“Casey, stop with this bullshit,” he hissed.  
“For sure you're not. You've learned so hard for this test and you failed anyway, but maybe there is a good reason for it. Maybe you didn't want to get an A. Maybe you just need a reason not to send the application letter to Harvard.”

Calmer now he pulled the boy into his arms and this time Casey let it happen.  
“Sometimes I'm glad that my parents don't care what I do with my life. But your parents do. It's time to go home and put the cards on the table. Or maybe … better this.”

Zeke turned around and grabbed for a large envelope which was lying on the side-table. Casey stared at it, the tears had finally stopped and a faint smile sneaked on his face. The first try of a portfolio with his best photos. Zeke had convinced him to put it together, just in case he decided to send an application letter to art-school.

“They need to accept it that this is not about tradition but about your future. And ...”  
He stopped to kiss him softly.  
“... just in case they kick you out. I don't mind when you move in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fffc - challenge 15.15 = failure
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
